


Paid in Full

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Jossed, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, SHIELD Husbands, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ties Phil up, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Ropes/Chains
> 
> _Sorry this was late, gang._

"You're sure."

"Yes, Clint, I'm completely sure."

"OK, then go to the bedroom and strip, and wait for me there."

Phil smiled and leaned in for a kiss, then did as he was told. Excited anticipation thrummed through him as he undressed and put his clothes away or in the hamper as appropriate. Once he was done, he waited, knowing full well that Clint was going to make him wait a while to build the tension of the scene. They were pushing Phil's boundaries a little bit and he was looking forward to seeing exactly what Clint had planned. They had discussed everything carefully beforehand, of course, but some of the exact details were going to be a surprise, because they both wanted it that way.

Clint came into the room wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Phil licked his lips and grinned, already a little turned on from being naked when Clint was still fully clothed. Clint walked right up to him, slid one hand into his hair, and kissed him hard. 

"Mine," Clint growled when he broke the kiss.

"Yours," Phil said softly.

Clint kissed him again, just as hard, and then tipped his head back and scraped his teeth across Phil's throat, growling low as he did. Phil's dick twitched as Clint kissed hard across his collarbone, and down to a nipple where he bit gently again.

"Mine." Phil just swallowed, working on keeping his breathing steady. He knew what Clint had planned for him, and if he couldn't keep himself under control for this part, he was going to be in trouble when the main event started.

Clint scraped his teeth across Phil's chest, biting lightly at the toned pectoral muscles as he did. Phil wasn't into pain, but he enjoyed sensation, and Clint knew just how much pressure to use with his teeth to keep it on the right side of the line for Phil. Clint took Phil's other nipple in his teeth and pinched lightly, then released. He kissed Phil's mouth again, hard, and growled as he did.

"Mine," he said one more time, breaking away from the kiss and looking into Phil's eyes. 

"Only yours," Phil said, "forever." 

"Forever." Clint pulled Phil to him and held him close, running his hands down Phil's back and cupping his firm ass. Phil gasped as Clint pulled his hips tight, grinding his denim-covered crotch into Phil's half-hard naked dick. Clint grinned. He took Phil's leather cock-ring out of his pocket and held it up.

"Do you want me to put it on, or would you rather?"

"Go ahead." Phil's breath hitched at the thought, but this was Clint's show. Clint knelt and planted one soft kiss on Phil's dick before strapping on the restraint. 

"Is that OK?" Clint asked. Phil palmed himself to check.

"Yes, it's fine." 

Clint got back to his feet and kissed Phil lightly.

"I'm going to push you, Phil. Call 'yellow' or safeword if you need to."

"I will. I promise."

"OK, up on the bed, on your knees, in the middle."

While Phil was following those instructions, Clint slid a duffle bag out from under the bed and unzipped it. He took out four bundles of rope and lay them on the bed in front of Phil. 

Clint climbed onto the bed and sat on his heels, facing Phil.

"Right arm." Phil held out his right arm and Clint quickly and efficiently wrapped it in a knotted rope cuff from wrist to elbow, leaving a small loop of rope at each end. 

"Left arm." Phil smiled and held out his other arm, which got the same treatment. Phil loved the feeling of being tied up, and he particularly loved it when Clint wrapped him in rope. It made him feel so safe and secure and cherished when Clint took the time to wrap and knot the rope again and again, so the rope cuffs that Clint had just tied were the perfect start to this scene for him.

"I love you," Phil said, as Clint tied the last knot on his left arm.

"I love you too. Give me your hands." Phil held out his hands and Clint checked the circulation in his fingers before bringing them to his lips and then releasing them. "Now behind your back, please."

Clint climbed off the bed and took two small carabineers out of the duffle bag's side pocket. He used them to clip the loops he'd left at Phil's elbows and wrists together. It wasn't comfortable, but there was enough play that Phil's arms wouldn't cramp or get stiff too quickly.

"Spread your knees," was the next instruction, and Phil did, a little awkwardly with his arms pinned behind his back. Clint picked up another bundle of rope and wrapped a short cuff around Phil's thigh, just above the knee, starting in the middle of the rope so that both long ends trailed off the side of the bed. Phil had a pretty good idea what was in store for him. Sure enough, Clint tied a similar cuff around the other thigh and then threaded the tails of the ropes through the side of the bed frame. He pulled the rope snug and tied it off, then came around to the other side of the bed. Clint could see the excitement shining in Phil's eyes and grinned at him. He reached between Phil's spread legs to cup his balls and gave them a stroke and a slight squeeze, then he ran his hand down Phil's thigh to the cuff just above his knee. 

"Tell me when," he said, and pressed on the inside of Phil's knee, forcing his legs further apart. Phil breathed through the stretch in his groin until it got too close to pain for his liking and opened his mouth to say, 'when.' Clint saw him and stopped, keeping the pressure constant as he tied off the rope. 

"Is that OK?" he asked, once the knot was secure.

"Yes, it's fine." 

"Good." Clint climbed back up onto the bed and knelt in front of Phil. "Now get me off."

Phil's eyes went wide in surprise. This certainly fit the parameters of what they had agreed to for the scene ('I want to tie you up in a way that's uncomfortable,' Clint had said, 'And I want you to have to suck me off like that, and not get to come until I'm satisfied,') but Phil was expecting something a little more... involved. 

"Is there a problem?" Clint asked.

"No, no problem at all." Phil leaned forward, carefully so as not to over-balance, and started to lick industriously at one of Clint's nipples. Clint sighed and relaxed, reaching back to grab his own ankles and arching his chest towards Phil. Phil licked and sucked and bit at one nipple, then licked and sucked and bit his way across Clint's chest to the other one and gave it the same attention. Clint was moaning and thrusting his hips a little by the time Phil carefully bent lower, grunting a little at the strain in his groin, to take Clint's hard, dripping cock in his mouth. 

The difficulty of the position he was tied into made it a sloppy, messy job, and it occurred to Phil to wonder if that had been Clint's goal. Phil could feel spit dribbling down his chin, and normally he'd pause to wipe it with his hand or a corner of the sheet, but now he just let it drip, and sucked loudly and messily on Clint's cock. 

The noises coming from Phil's mouth and the sight of him, messy and drooling as he bent over his cock were driving Clint wild. He couldn't have held out if he wanted to, and he didn't want to. This was only the preliminary event, after all, not that Phil knew that. So Clint abandoned himself to the sights and sounds and sensations, letting his orgasm build satisfyingly in his belly and in his balls until one particularly enthusiastic suck and moan from Phil pulled him over the brink and he pulsed into his lover's open mouth. 

As soon as Clint could open his eyes he looked down, wanting to see the debauched mess of Phil's face, spit and cum dribbling down his chin as he tried to lick Clint clean. 

Clint hooked a finger through the carabineer at Phil's elbows and tugged.

"Up," he said, and used his grip on the ropes binding Phil's arms to help steady him as he struggled back to an upright position. "You OK?"

"I'm fine." Clint drank in the sight of Phil's messy, flushed face and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Phil struggled for more contact, trying to press in closer to Clint's body to get some friction on his cock.

"Oh, no," Clint said, pulling back. "We're not nearly done yet."

"We're not?"

"Not unless you need to call safeword, Phil. No, our agreement was that you don't get to come until I'm satisfied." Phil glanced pointedly down at Clint's rapidly softening cock. "Don't get me wrong, that was a fantastic blowjob and I enjoyed it immensely, but I've decided that I want another one before we're done here."

Phil was surprised. It was going to take Clint at least a couple of hours before he could get it up again, and getting him off a second time was going to be hard work, Phil knew. What did Clint have in mind for the meantime?

"In the meantime, I thought we'd play with some more rope, if that's OK with you?"

Phil swallowed. "Yes. Yes, it's fine. It's great in fact."

"Good," Clint grinned and kissed him again, then reached over the side of the bed into the duffle.

He lay several bundles on the bed and then reached behind Phil to unclip the two carabineers that were holding his arms together behind his back. 

"Stretch out your shoulders, then put your arms up over your head and grab your elbows."

Phil followed the instructions, rolling his shoulders several times to loosen them before putting his arms up over his head. Clint clipped each of Phil's wrists to the opposite elbow. 

"Keep them there for now." Clint spent a couple of minutes running his hands down Phil's chest to his stomach, over his hips, between his legs to briefly fondle his balls, then back up again. Phil sighed at the touch and held himself still, just enjoying the contact. Clint leaned in for another kiss and then picked up a large bundle of rope. 

Phil closed his eyes and let himself drift a little as Clint started to weave and tie a rope harness around his chest and shoulders. Phil concentrated on the way he could feel each thick strand of rope pressing into his skin, the touches of Clint's fingers as he wrapped and tied each knot, and the growing feeling of safety and security he felt as the corset-like harness looped around his chest, holding him tightly. Clint was taking his time, and making Phil feel protected and cherished as he wrapped and knotted the ropes.

Clint was tying a modified version of the corset-harness he had developed when they first started playing with Shibari bondage, years ago. It started across the top of Phil's chest with four wraps of the thick soft rope above his nipples and around the back of his shoulder s, pulling Phil's shoulders back slightly, and leaving a strategic a loop of rope at the back of each shoulder blade. Then the harness wrapped under his nipples, compressing them tightly with a strand of rope each just above and just below. Phil's nipples weren't particularly sensitive most of the time, but they had learned that this was a way to make them much more so.

The harness continued down Phil's chest to the bottom of his ribcage. Sometimes Clint would loop the rope around his thighs as well, but today he had other plans. As he had been wrapping and tying the ropes, he had criss-crossed the wraps in such as way as to leave himself good firm hand-holds in the middle of Phil's chest and back. 

"How's your breathing?" Clint asked. Phil took a couple of breaths in and out.

"My chest is compressed a little, but I'm getting plenty of air."

"Good." Clint unclipped Phil's arms. "Take a minute, and then put them behind your back again." While Phil was shaking out his arms and trying to roll his shoulders as best he could in the tight harness, Clint stroked his face and neck with light fingers, keeping the connection between them. "Everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes. It's good. It's very good. I love how it feels."

"Good. Arms back now." Clint saw and felt the breath that Phil blew out as he forced his elbows together behind his back again, but he knew Phil would tell him if it was too much, if discomfort tipped over into pain. Clint clipped his arms together again, and then spent more time touching and teasing Phil, running his hands over the ropes and across the skin of his stomach and thighs, and fondling his tight, sensitive balls. 

"I'm going to come despite the cock ring if you keep doing that," Phil said.

"Well, I'll need to prevent that, then won't I," said Clint with an evil grin, and reached for another bundle of rope. With his other hand he palmed Phil's hard dick. "I'm going to truss this up nice and snug, that way they'll be no danger of you coming until we're done." Clint paused, giving Phil the chance to object or call safeword. Instead Phil's tongue darted out to swipe across his lips in anticipation. 

Clint doubled the rope and quickly tied a very small loop at the center point. He held the knot snug between Phil's legs behind his balls, pressing it firmly into his perineum. Phil groaned. Clint brought the long tails forward and looped them twice around each of Phil's thighs, as high up in his groin as he could manage. Then he crossed the tails right under the base of Phil's cock and circled Phil's hips, crossing the ropes again at the small of Phil's back and bringing them around. Clint wrapped Phil's hips and lower abdomen snugly, laying each wrap of rope carefully and trussing Phil's cock up tight against his belly until only the red, leaking head showed, peeking over the last wrap. 

By the time he was done, Phil was gasping. Clint laid a hand gently on Phil's cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me honestly if that's OK, Phil."

"It's good. It's great, really, really great, Clint."

"Promise me you'll tell me if it starts to hurt."

"I will, I promise."

"OK, good. Love you," Clint said, and kissed him gently.

"Love you." Phil leaned into the kiss and over-balanced, falling against Clint's body. Clint caught him and steadied him back on his knees.

"Are you going to be OK like that for a minute?"

"I'm fine. I just need to remember not to try to lean forward." 

Clint climbed off the bed, watching Phil carefully the whole time, ready to reach out to catch him again if he tipped. Clint quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and then climbed back onto the bed. Clint wrapped both arms around Phil to steady him, and then spent a few minutes rubbing his skin against the ropes that bound him tightly.

"God, that feels amazing," Phil gasped as Clint rubbed against him.

"You feel amazing," Clint murmured, running his hands all over Phil's body, touching every bit of skin that peeked out between wraps of thick rope. Clint pulled back to kiss Phil and rubbed his thumbs across Phil's nipples, making him gasp and moan. 

"Yeah, Phil, let me hear you. Let me hear you moan like that. It goes right to my dick." But as he rubbed Phil's nipples again, Clint kissed him, hard, swallowing the sounds he made. Clint pulled back.

"Want your mouth on me again soon. Want to watch you suck me all tied up like that. Tied so tight that all you can move is your head so that you can bob it up and down on my cock."

"Clint. Fuck. Let me suck you. Please let me suck you."

"Soon. One more thing first, if you want it." 

As Clint leaned off the bed to rummage through the duffle bag, Phil realized that he had no idea how the mechanics of him sucking Clint off a second time were going to work. He couldn't bend at the waist properly in the rope corset-harness, and with his arms tied behind his back and his knees spread and tied to the bed, he had very little balance.

Clint was kneeling on the bed and holding something up in front of his eyes.

"Yes or no?"

Phil blinked. 

"Fuck, Clint. Fuck." It was a vibrator. A fairly slim one, with a flared base and a remote control. Phil imagined it in his ass, buzzing away and driving him crazy while he sucked Clint off.

"Yes or no?" Clint asked again.

"Fuck. Yes. Yes, please." The words were out of Phil's mouth before he had consciously decided to say them.

"Good. I like the idea of you sucking me off with this buzzing in your ass." Clint dropped the vibrator on the bed and reached for the lube. He spread some on his fingers and then moved in close to Phil's side, rubbing his half-hard dick against Phil's thigh. He slipped his lubricated fingers between Phil's asscheeks and turned Phil's head with his other hand to kiss him.

Phil tried to thrust back on Clint's fingers and nearly over-balanced again. Clint caught him by the front of the rope harness and Phil moaned. Being manhandled while he was tied up was a turn-on that he hadn't been previously aware of. 

"More, Clint, please, more," he mumbled, reaching out for Clint's skin with his mouth and kissing Clint's shoulder. Clint thrust his free hand into Phil's hair and kissed him again, hard, as he slowly worked Phil open with two fingers and then three. Phil moaned into Clint's mouth as Clint's fingers probed his ass, twisting and pressing so slowly and carefully that all he felt was a gentle stretch and a wonderful fullness. His balls were tight and aching and his dick throbbed behind the ropes holding it trussed tightly to his abdomen. He whimpered when Clint finally took his fingers out.

Clint retrieved the vibrator and grabbed Phil by the rope harness again to hold him steady.

"Don't move. Let me know if you need me to stop, but let me do this." Clint pushed the tip of the vibrator into Phil's ass and Phil moaned.

"God, yes. So good. More, please Clint, more."

Clint eased the vibrator in slowly but steadily, until the flared base was snug against Phil's ass. Phil wasn't the least bit surprised when Clint picked up a short length of rope and passed it through the small loop that Clint had left behind Phil's balls. Sure enough, Clint pulled the rope up snug and threaded it through the wraps of the rope around his hips to keep the vibrator in place. Clint tied the rope off tightly and Phil gasped as it forced the vibrator in a little deeper.

"OK?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Good. Very good."

"Good." Clint reached for the remote and switched the vibrator on to one of its lowest settings. Phil gasped and shook and swore, and Clint watched carefully and waited, trusting Phil to call safeword if he needed to. Phil dragged in a couple of breaths.

"It's good," he said shakily.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much." Phil just nodded.

"OK, now let's get you into position for your task." Clint retrieved more rope and then moved off the bed, and Phil could hear him tying it to the high rail of the bed's metal footboard. Then he felt Clint's hands at his back, near his shoulders, and guessed Clint was threading the rope through loops at the back of the harness. Sure enough, Clint climbed back up onto the bed and grabbed the front of the harness. He tipped Phil forward, supporting the weight of his torso with one powerful arm. Phil found himself looking at the bedcovers from ten inches away. 

"Right about there, I think," said Clint, and moved his hand to quickly tie off the rope that he'd been holding taut in the other one. 

"Is that OK, Phil?" Clint asked, putting one hand on Phil's bare shoulder, and cupping his cheek with the other.

"Yes. It's really good, Clint. It's... good." Phil was breathless and Clint trusted that it was arousal and not discomfort. It wasn't the same as a full suspension, of course, but being off balance and held up only by the ropes, trusting in Clint's knots that he wouldn't fall flat on his face, even if it was only ten inches to the soft mattress, still had the power to make Phil feel the same freeing lightness he got from giving up control.

"You ready to suck me now, Phil? You ready to make me come a second time?"

"Yes Clint, please, let me suck you. I want your cock in my mouth." Phil didn't usually get this vocal, and Clint knew it meant that Phil was nearly out of his mind with want. He leaned in to kiss Phil hard one more time, and then moved himself into position. He lay on his back in front of where Phil was tipped forward towards the mattress, and spread his legs wide so that they were on either side of Phil's knees. The he inched his body down until his groin was directly under Phil's face. Clint propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Phil eagerly opened his mouth and bent his head to taste.

Clint was mostly hard, but he knew he was a ways from coming a second time, that Phil would need to make an effort to get him there. He knew Phil was up to the task, and hell, just watching Phil tied up, bobbing up and down on his cock was going to help quite a lot. 

Phil was industriously licking and sucking Clint's cock, running his tongue around the flare of the head and occasionally pulling off to lick a long stripe along the underside. Clint's cock would bounce away from him occasionally, and, without the use of his hands, Phil would have to chase it with lips and tongue before he could suck it back into his eager mouth. Clint watched with growing enjoyment, and then reached for the remote for the vibrator in Phil's ass. He turned the vibrator up by one notch, then by another, watching the way Phil's body jerked and spasmed in response to the change in stimulation, and making sure it wasn't too much. 

Phil 'retaliated' by working as much of Clint's cock as he could into his mouth, until the head was nudging the back of his throat. Phil swallowed around Clint's cock and Clint moaned.

"Yeah, Phil. That's good. That's really good." Clint could see Phil's eyes watering as he fought his gag reflex and kept his throat open to take more and swallow again. Clint carefully held himself still and didn't buck up into Phil's hot wet mouth. 

"I wish you could see how hot this looks, Phil," Clint said. "How hot you look wrapped up all snug in my ropes, gagging on my cock like that."

Phil made a noise that may have been a moan or may have been a whine. He swallowed around Clint's cock again and then pulled off just a little so that he could work it with his tongue and suck hard.

"That's it, Phil, just like that. Suck hard, make me come, Phil, suck it out of me."

Hearing Clint talk filthily to him while he was bound and helpless was yet another turn-on Phil hadn't been aware of until now. He whined again, wanting to pull off and beg for more, more of what he wasn't quite sure, but he was so close to the edge himself, and had been for so long now, that he just needed more of something, anything... The way to his own release, however, was though Clint's and so he put every ounce of determination he had into sucking Clint's cock. He lapped with his tongue and hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down and even scraped gently with his teeth, knowing that a little bit of pain was sometimes all it took to drive Clint over the edge. When none of that worked he went back to taking it at deeply as he could down his throat, far past caring about his gag reflex, almost past caring about being able to breath so long as he made Clint come. He wasn't even aware of the whining and moaning sounds that he was making continually now, and only vaguely aware when Clint turned the vibrator in his ass up another notch. His whole being centered around the hot full throbbing cock in his mouth, and his need to milk an orgasm out of Clint.

Clint had been on the edge for the last few seconds, holding off as long as he could to draw out the beautiful sight of Phil utterly ruined in front of him, but he couldn't last any longer and Phil deserved his reward for a job well done. Clint shifted so that his weight was on one elbow and slid his other hand into Phil's hair.

"I'm gonna come, Phil. You've been so good, made me feel so good, I'm gonna come so hard in your mouth."

Phil sucked. Clint came, spurting weakly down Phil's throat. Phil swallowed twice convulsively and then stopped moving and Clint waited, one hand still in Phil's hair. Phil let his jaw drop open. He slowly, carefully raised his head and let Clint's cock fall out of it. He gingerly closed his jaw. Clint dragged in a couple of deep breaths and then started to move. 

Clint folded his legs under himself and got to his knees. He crouched and wrapped his arms around Phil, slowly levering them both upright.

"You were so good, Phil. So good for me. You can have anything you want, Phil. You did so well. Tell me how you want to come. Anything you want." Clint held Phil close, touching him all over and whispering in his ear. Clint untied the rope that led to the bed frame and unclipped the carabineers that held Phil's arms behind his back. Phil was trembling with need. 

"Untie the ropes around my dick, and suck me."

"Of course." Clint kissed him and quickly loosened the ropes, first the ones holding the vibrator in place. Phil gasped as the vibrator started to slip out.

"Sorry, let me turn that off," Clint said.

"No - I... I want it, while you suck me."

"OK, love, anything you want." Clint held the vibrator in place with one hand while he loosened the wraps of rope with the other, untying them just enough to carefully slip them down and off Phil's trussed dick. It stood, hard and painfully red against his belly, the imprint of the ropes clearly visible on the underside. 

"Stay just like that, Phil, just like that and I'll take care of you." Clint crouched down in front of him and put his mouth to Phil's dick, first sweeping the shiny beads of pre-cum off the red engorged head with his tongue, and then licking a long stripe up the underside, his tongue delicate on the ridges left by the rope. Phil threw his head back and moaned long and loud. 

"Fuck, Clint, do that again," Phil gasped.

Clint did, lingering longer this time, letting his tongue dip wetly into each ridge left by the ropes, and then swirling it around the head. 

"Fuck." Phil grabbed Clint's head with shaking arms and thrust into his mouth, pumping once, twice, and then tightening his fingers in Clint's hair as he came in long hard spurts, then trembled through aftershocks.

Clint waited until Phil sagged above him, and then moved slowly, easing the vibrator out of Phil's ass and then wrapping a reassuring arm around his waist. Clint held Phil and stroked him and petted him as he worked quickly to loosen the ropes around his thighs and then around his chest and shoulders. Clint touched him gently as the loops of rope fell away, checking for abrasions or bruises and finding none. Finally the ropes were off and Clint gathered Phil into his arms, still kneeling on the bed, and lightly touched his face and rubbed his back.

"How are you doing?" 

"Fine. I'm fine," Phil said into Clint's neck. "That was intense."

"Good intense?"

"Yes. Really good. Really, really good."

"Good. I'm glad. Ready to lie down?"

"Yes please." Clint helped Phil get under the covers and then swept all the rope and other paraphernalia onto the floor to deal with later. 

"Do you want some water or juice?"

"No, I'm fine. Just want you here."

"I'm here," Clint said, crawling under the covers with him. "I'm always here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
